


This New House

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed and Winry's relationship has progressed to the next level, and Pinako insists they get their own place since they can't figure out how to be quiet.





	

When it became evident to Pinako that Ed and Winry’s relationship had progressed from something cutesy and awkward to something more vigorous, loud and _adult_ in nature, she told the two of them that they had to get their own place.

“You’re not gonna go at it like rabbits in the spring under my roof,” she grumbled, pipe clenched in her mouth as Winry and Ed looked at anything but the old woman in front of them.   “I don’t care if you get married or not, but you’ll have to find somewhere else to rut each other.”

Ed stammered, face as red as a fresh rose in the garden,  that if it was alright with Al, he would clear the property that their childhood home sat on and have a new house built with the last of his research funds.  Granny thought that was a great idea and to get up right away and ask him about it.

A few weeks later, a new house stood off to the right of the original home’s footprint.  It had a custom automail workshop, bright and spacious with plenty of surface area for Winry to have several limbs in progress without having to move them.  It had a sizable study that Ed could fill with books and was complete with a large desk and lots of light to read by.  The kitchen was big enough to serve an army, the dining room large enough for friends to come over to eat and play cards, the living room cozy and perfect with a hand carved fireplace, and four big bedrooms- plenty for guests and children later on.

The day they moved in, friends and neighbors all around helped move their old things up from the Rockbell house, and their new stuff was delivered in a bright white truck.  Before the sun had gone down, most everything was set in place, though it would take a few days to finish unpacking all the boxes.  As a housewarming gift, Pinako had cooked enough to feed everyone who helped with the move and bought enough beer to properly celebrate.  Among the assorted gifts were fresh, new towels, handmade lace curtains for the parlor, dish cloths and a laundry hamper.  And when everyone had their fill of beer and chili, they went home and left Ed and Winry to break in their new house alone.

“It feels so empty now,” Winry commented as she unpacked one of the boxes in search of her nightgown.

“Yeah,” agreed Ed.  “It’s so quiet.”

“Smells funny, too.  Our old house always smelled like… well, like _home_.  This place smells like paint and fresh lumber still.”  She watched as Ed walked to the window and opened it to let some fresh air in.  It helped a little, but it was definitely going to be a while before this new place felt like home.

“That tree used to be right outside my window before, when Al and I were little.  Now it’s like someone picked it up and moved it fifty feet.  It’s a little unnerving.”

“We could always pick another room if you don’t like this one,” she suggested as she finally found her nightgown.

“This one is the biggest one, though.”

“Bigger isn’t always better,” she said as she disrobed shamelessly and tugged the oversized shirt over her perky breasts and curvy hips that she knew Ed was staring helplessly at.  “Besides, if the view is going to bug you that much, will a few square feet really make that big of a difference?”

She climbed into their new bed and turned off her lamp, and soon Ed followed suit, giving up on finding his night clothes and opting to sleep in his boxers instead.  “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”  He gathered her up and kissed her neck, sighing.  “At least now we don’t have to worry about anyone hearing anything they shouldn’t.”

“Yeah…” Winry trailed off.

Perhaps it was because they were both a little nervous about staying in this new place, but they didn’t twist in the sheets like rabid weasels, as someone had remarked at their housewarming party.  Instead, Ed held Winry close to him, not knowing that her eyes were as wide open as his.  They listened to the new noises of the house settling, to the way the wind sounded different through new curtains, the way they could still make out the tinkling of Granny’s wind chimes, just much quieter than what they were accustomed to.  Ed had gotten up twice to investigate some noise or another, but eventually, sometime after the moon had moved to shine some place besides Winry’s face, they fell asleep at last.

The next night was a little easier.  Comments like ‘What was that?’ were replaced with ‘That’s the water heater,’ and ‘That’s the fridge kicking on’.  By the third night, they were nearly finished unpacking and the scent of home that had been boxed up along with their things had begun to overpower the oil based tint on the walls and the freshly lacquered floorboards.  It wasn’t until the fourth night they finally broke in their new bed properly, as well as several other surfaces outside of their bedroom.


End file.
